Another Gift-Redone
by VIRAL198
Summary: As the Slender man goes off to complete some errands (*cough* killing innocents *cough*) Leona, Slender's constant tag-along is stuck with Jeff the Killer for a whole week! Another Proxie, Sophie, ends up sharing Jeff's responsibility. They go to hell, come back, and run through a loop of irritations all thanks to Leona. Two Proxies and an obsessed human, what could go wrong?


_I Own Nothing But My Oc- Leona_

**Chapter One:**

**It was darker than usual in the woods, the time was 11PM, and a whinny voice could be heard though the suffocating foliage. **

**"But Slender! I want to come with you!" young Leona begged at the stone cold heart that was in the Slender man. **

**"No my Child, you must stay here." His cool tone drifted into her mind by telepathy. She sat on a log with a verbal "Hph!" not at all pleased with the Slender man's final decision. He turned to look back at her briefly. **

**"Do not fret Child you won't be alone while I'm gone." Leona looked up sharply "...What do you mean?" **

**"I have told Jeffery to watch over you." She gaped at him "But he wants me dead! He'll kill me before you return! Don't make me stay with him, Please don't." Her voice wavered and cracked slightly in alarm. A long dark tentacle moved to rest on her head gently. **

**"He will not harm you, he knows what would become of him if he did." Leona relaxed slightly at his reassurance. A large "Snap!" alerted the two that someone was watching them. The Slender man turned to the sound. "Jeffery come out, I'm leaving."**

**Leona shivered as a young boy only a few years older than herself, walked out from behind a tree that she assumed, he had been leaning against. Jeff was wearing a bright white hoodie, though how the damn thing stayed so white Leona would never understand. His black dress pants and shoes made for a nice outfit that was completely ruined by his face. While his skin complimented his look, his brown-black eyes which would never close again, bored into Leona. His eternal smile sent creepy crawlies up and down her spine. Even from a distance she could see the dried blood, the random bits of flesh hanging off of the wound, and if she squinted her eyes she could even see his ridiculously white teeth. Jeff raise an eye-brow at her squinting gaze in disgust and confusion. He turned to the Slender man his posture showed his unhappiness as he leaned against a tree. **

**"Hey Slendy, do I _have _to watch this brat? Why don't you get Masky to do it?" The Slender man's blank face turned to Jeff, his telepathic voice dripping with an unspoken warning as he answered. **

**"Because Masky is busy on a mission, and because I told you to watch Leona. I will be back in a week, Jeffery when I get back I expect Leona to be _awake _doing her chores. Do you understand?" Leona looked between the two confused by the 'awake' part, why wouldn't she be awake? She was an insomniac after all. Slender knew she didn't sleep very much, why would now be any different? Jeff however seemed to catch the hidden message, for he grumbled back a "Yeah, whatever." Satisfied by the response the Slender man turned back to Leona. **

**"Now Child do try and behave yourself while I'm gone." She sighed heavily. "Okay Slender, I'll try." A loud ringing echoed in her head and she turned away from the Slender man. From the corner of her eye she watched Jeff do the same. When the ringing ceased the Slender man was gone. Jeff turned to Leona his bloody grin stretched from ear to ear. **

**"Let's go." He walked up to her and roughly pulled her along behind him. Leona complained about his grip, pace, and attitude but quickly shut her mouth. When she complained about his grip he would tighten it, his pace, he would speed up dramatically dragging her behind him, and his attitude grew darker with each complaint. So she kept silent to avoid further pain. Jeff stopped and released Leona when they reached an old droopy wooden hut. Leona looked at Jeff confused but she kept her mouth shut just in case he was still angry. **

**"Well get a move on" He growled as he entered the hut. Leona hesitated before she too entered the hut. Curiosity got the best of her as her eyes continued to adjust to the dim light. "Why are we here?" she heard a soft chuckle from right behind her ear as the hut door shut. The lock clanged into place. Leona whirled around to look at Jeff. He was grinning again. **

**"What are you doing...?" She asked warily. He simply smiled and used the but of his knife to knock her out cold. Jeff watched her body clumsily drop to the ground, her head banged against the floor promising a few more hours of unconsciousness. **

**"Pathetic brat." He laughed harshly landing a solid kick to her side. He unlocked the door and left the hut, leaving Leona's unconscious form alone. Jeff turned ,locked the door, and headed back towards the mansion. The Slender man said she had to remain alive, however he didn't specify the condition she had to be in.**

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello, long time no see. I, as you can see am re-doing Another Gift. I've also set myself a lofty goal, a installment every month at the least. I hope to make more installments however hard it may be. The second installment will be out in the next couple of days. The next installment will introduce our final main character Sophie and hopefully her proxies! YAY! Please, though it is a pain to do, Review. I need all the feedback I can get to perfect this. Thanks for reading my rant~_

_Your Humble Writer. _


End file.
